There are many known systems for controlling the operation of a television and a video recorder and for providing information on a television screen. One of the primary types of information that is displayed to viewers is programming information which may include current program information as well as future program information. Viewers often have a need to access current and future schedule information and often that requires locating an appropriate television directory in either a newspaper or weekly magazine.
For many years, users have also encountered significant difficulties in programming video recorders. In recent years systems have been developed which simplify the recording process so that it is easier for a user to program. These systems (for example, the VCR+ system), however, require that the user locate program listings in some other source before he or she can program the VCR to record. If a program listing includes code information (termed "plus codes"), the user can use depress keys on a VCR+ infrared remote control device in a pattern determined by the code information to, in turn, program the VCR. The code information identifies channel, broadcast time and duration for a program that the user wishes to record. This must be done for each program to be recorded, and for each, for example, weekly episode.
In many known systems which provide programming information to the user, the programming information is loaded at some periodic basis. Television stations, however, often change the programs that will be aired and there is no way for updating such systems of last minute programming changes. Therefore, if a user views programming information on his television and either sets a recorder to record the program or makes plans to be able to watch a program at a certain time and the station changes that programming information, either the wrong program will be recorded or the user would not be able to watch the program that he desired to watch.
In another system, called "Starsight", program information may be broadcast by a television broadcasting station on an interleaved basis while it is broadcasting television programs, in particular during a portion of the television signal termed the "vertical blanking interval." When the information is displayed, a program may be selected for viewing or recording by moving a highlight cursor to a program title on the display and depressing a button on a remote control device. However, it is not economical to guarantee that the information is available in the vertical blanking interval of every transmitted channel, so this system generally cannot receive information updates while channels other than those carrying the information signal are being viewed.